Groovin' Some More
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Chelsea takes an impromptu trip back to Horrible Hall. :)


**A story that came to me the other day and I just couldn't help it. Groovie Goolies belongs to Ink & Paint and Entertainment Rights. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Chelsea.**

* * *

 **Groovin' Some More**

Chelsea groaned as she tried to sit up. "Uncle Frankenstrike, did one of your experiments go wrong?" She asked aloud.

No one answered her and she looked up to see she was in a doctor's office that she didn't recognize. "Well, looks like…,"

"We have a patient."

Hearing the two voices, Chelsea turned to find a two-headed man behind her. One head was human and the other was a monster head. "Shall we…," the human head started to say.

"Get to work?" The monster head finished the sentence.

Now, Chelsea had seen a lot of strange things in her life, but this topped it all and she screamed, quickly trying to scramble back.

"Don't panic," said the human head.

"We are a doctor," said the monster head.

"A monster doctor!" Chelsea screamed out as she saw the door and ran to it, opening it and running out into a long hallway that surprisingly looked familiar to her, but she was running too fast to stop and find out why it looked familiar to her.

Suddenly, she crashed into someone. "Whoa!" A voice cried out, but Chelsea kept running, feeling something tangle over her arms and waist. "Hey, wait!" The same voice said, but she didn't stop and crashed into something else, getting more tangled up and she began struggling in panic.

"Hey, cut that out!" A voice said irritatedly. "I'm already in enough pieces!"

That just scared the poor teenager more and she struggled harder.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Another voice asked.

"Chelsea? Is that you, kiddo?" Someone else asked.

The girl stopped struggling and looked up to see two familiar faces. One was a green headstone and the other a red headstone. "Hudson Rock? Captain Marble?" She asked.

"Same ones, kiddo," said Hudson with a smile. "What happened that you're in a tangle with Mummy and Bone Apart?"

Chelsea quickly looked to see that Mummy's head was beside her right arm and Bone Apart's head was beside her left leg. "Oh, hi, Chelsea," said Bone Apart. "I didn't realize that was you who had run into me."

"Oh, Bone Apart. Mummy, I'm so sorry," Chelsea said, carefully standing up, feeling two hands under her arms and seeing Captain Marble behind her.

"Let's get Mummy and Bone Apart put back together before hearing what happened," he said kindly.

Chelsea nodded and helped Hudson wind Mummy back up again and then they and Captain Marble put Bone Apart back together again. The skeleton breathed in deep. "Now that we're back together," he said with a chuckle. "Why were you running as if you were being chased, Chelsea?"

"Did Ratso and Batso scare you again?" Mummy asked.

The teenager shook her head. "I was trying to get away from a two-headed doctor," she said.

"You mean Dr. Jekyll and Hide?" Hudson asked.

"Is that who they are?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes," said Bone Apart. "But why would you be in there? You're not falling apart like me."

Chelsea went to hold in her giggles, but the skeleton playfully poked her side to help her let out those giggles and he winked at her, signaling that what he said had been a joke. "I…I think something when wrong with my uncle's teleporting devices," she said. "Because I was in his lab, and then I was suddenly here."

"Well, you dropped in right on time," said Hudson with a smile. "We were about to sing a new song."

"Would you like to hear it?" Captain Marble asked.

"Sure!" Chelsea said happily, feeling bony hands pick her up from behind and finding herself in Bone Apart's arms. He had no trouble holding her as he and Mummy followed the two tombstones to the music room. Ulysses was there and greeted Chelsea warmly as The Rolling Headstones took the stage and began playing a rock and roll song that the teenager recognized that her aunt Rachel played all the time as it was her favorite song.

As the band kept playing, Chelsea began dancing and Bone Apart and Mummy joined her, along with a smaller, yellow-colored mummy with long red hair. "Hello, Tiny," said Mummy. "How did practice go?"

"It went good, Uncle," said Tiny as he noticed Chelsea. "Who is that?"

"That's Chelsea, a good friend of ours," said Mummy with a smile as he caught the teenager when she twirled too fast and made herself too dizzy to catch herself. "Easy there, kiddo. We don't need you becoming unwound too."

She giggled and hugged him. "But it's fun 'unwinding'," she said with a grin.

It took Mummy and Tiny a moment to realize she was kidding and they laughed. "Well, if you want to unwind," Mummy said. "We know a good way to do so."

Chelsea didn't even have time to ask when Mummy and Tiny both began tickling her with Bone Apart and The Rolling Headstones joining in.

* * *

Rachel teleported to Horrible Hall, thanks to Bella and Drac calling her. They both met her in the lobby. "Thanks for calling me, guys," she said. "Is Chelsea okay?"

A familiar laugh filled the room and Drac led Rachel to the music room where they and Bella saw Chelsea was at the mercy of six mischievous monsters, who were tickling her to pieces. Hudson then glanced up and saw them.

"Hey, Chelsea. Your aunt's here," he said.

The others stopped tickling the teenager, who stood up with the help of Mummy and Tiny. Rachel stepped forward and accepted the tired girl from them. "You okay, honey?" She asked. "Your uncle Frankenstrike and I were worried when you got caught in that transport beam and your father was frantic until Drac called me."

Chelsea nodded. "What happened?" She asked.

"Frankenstrike was upgrading the transport devices when one of them shorted out and caused the random transport beam that hit you," Rachel said.

"That would explain how she ended up in Dr. Jekyll and Hide's office," said Bone Apart.

"Dr. Jekyll and Hide?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, they didn't hurt her," said Hudson. "Just unintentionally gave her a bit of a scare."

Relieved, Rachel smiled and she and Chelsea headed home after the younger girl hugged her friends.

Water Hazard saw them first and ran to Chelsea, scooping her up in his arms. "Chelsea! Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm okay, Dad," she said.

He sighed in relief. "I was so scared when Frankenstrike told me what happened," he said.

Rachel smiled. "Water Hazard, don't smother your little sea anemone too much," she said. "She still needs a tickle torture from her uncle Frankenstrike."

Chelsea squeaked, but her father held her and picked her up. "That's right," he said. "I almost forgot."

For a couple hours, Chelsea's squeals filled the house as not only Frankenstrike tickled her, but so did Water Hazard and several of the other aliens who joined in on the fun too.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
